Spider-Man
"I'M SPIDER-MAN!" Peter Benjamin Parker, also known as Spider-Man, is an incarnation of Spider-Man from Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy. Early Life Peter Parker was an orphan who, after his parents died, lived with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. One day, Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider and gained spider-like abilities. At first he decided to use his powers as a wrestler, not bothering to stop robber Dennis Carradine because it wasn't his kind of thing. Soon, Uncle Ben was murdered; Peter vowed to avenge Ben, but soon discovered that Ben's killer was in fact the robber he failed to stop. Since then, Peter fights crime as Spider-Man, inspired by Ben's motto: "With great power comes great responsibility." Biography How Spider-Man 3 Should Have Ended Peter Parker is first seen as Spider-Man web-slinging through New York as he narrates. He is soon interrupted by a child who advises him to stop. Peter is next seen at his apartment, telling Aunt May he has to talk to Mary Jane. May then decides to regale Peter with a story about Uncle Ben she admits will make him choose the wrong decisions. Afterwards, Peter is seen whining to MJ about his problems. She then rejects him due to his whining. Under the influence of the Venom Symbiote, Peter struts down the street past Superman and Batman's window at the Super Café. Superman is confused about Peter's antics, but Batman is unfazed, as he apparently feared something like this would happen. Finally, Spider-Man confronts Venom and is immediately unfazed at Venom constantly peeling back his scary face whenever he needs to talk and Venom's threat of kidnapping MJ. Spider-Man admits that since this is his third film, he isn't going to die. Sure enough, when Harry Osborn arrives to save the day, his bombs go flying towards Venom and kill Venom. As Spider-Man rescues MJ, she reminds him that he punched her earlier. How Iron Man Should Have Ended How The Avengers Should Have Ended During the credits, Spider-Man reveals that he's been hanging around the Café for two years. Superman and Batman refuse to let him in. How The Amazing Spider-Man Should Have Ended The symbiote-influenced Peter struts down the street past the Super Café, where his Andrew Garfield counterpart, Superman, and Batman are sitting. During the credits, Garfield's Spider-Man thanks the viewers for watching, but is interrupted by Maguire's, who whines about not being in the café. How Spider-Man: Homecoming Should Have Ended Maguire's Spider-Man confronts his Tom Holland counterpart, whining that Garfield's Spider-Man now knows how he feels. How Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Should Have Ended How Spider-Man: Far From Home Should Have Ended Allies *Mary Jane Watson *Aunt May (Rosemary Harris) *Harry Osborn (James Franco)/New Goblin *Superman *Batman *Spider-Man (2012) *Spider-Man (Homecoming) *Miles Morales Appearances *How Iron Man Should Have Ended *How Spider-Man 3 Should Have Ended *How The Avengers Should Have Ended *How The Amazing Spider-Man Should Have Ended *How Spider-Man: Homecoming Should Have Ended Gallery EDEND6QX4AA32fF.jpg Category:Characters